Wizard Ghost
by KashikAkuma Himitsuko
Summary: Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawannya berusaha untuk menyegel hantu yang di sebut Wizard Ghost, Hantu Penyihir yang di takuti oleh semua orang. Kira-kira apa mereka bisa menyegelnya? #summary hancur
1. New School

**Chapter 1 : New School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) kalau memang ada, abal, dll**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid mana mungkin punya saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Pagi hari yang diawali oleh cuaca mendung, terlihat sepasang anak kembar memandang awan mendung di balik kaca mobil orang tuanya. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih, pasalnya mereka harus pindah sekolah dan rumah karena faktor pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya yang sebagai detektif. " _Tou-san_ apa ini pindahan yang terakhir? Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya kita pindah," Tanya anak laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_ sepundak yang di kuncir _ponytail_ kecil, Kagamine Len. Ayah mereka, Kagamine Leon, hanya tersenyum. "Tidak tahu Len, tapi _Tou-san_ usahakan kita tidak akan pindah tahun depan," jawab Leon. "Kalian pasti sedih karena pisah sama teman kalian setiap tahun, _gomen ne_ …," kata ibu mereka, Kagamine Lily.

"Entahlah… sebenarnya kami sangat sedih, disaat kita mulai dekat dengan mereka, kami harus pindah. Tapi sebagian kami merasa senang karena ada beberapa yang mengikuti kami, walau tidak banyak sih…. Ya 'kan Len?" kata anak perempuan yang mirip Len, cuma bedanya, rambutnya sepundak digerai, terdapat 4 buah jepit di poninya, dan pita yang berukuran sedang di kepalanya, Kagamine Rin. Len mengangguk, sedangkan Leon dan Lily tersenyum kaku dan muncul keringat dingin di pelipis mereka. Kenapa? Karena Len dan Rin anak indingo, bisa melihat makhluk halus entah itu siluman, manusia dengan tubuh yang bervariasi (?), hewan dan lainnya. Mereka bisa melihat mereka dengan sifat 'biasa' tergantung dengan sifat dan penampilan makhluk tersebut. "Kami dengar, sekolah baru kami, SMP Sakura ada hantu yang ingin balas dendam," kata Len, tetap melihat awan mendung. Rin langsung menoleh ke Len dengan ekspresi terkejut, senang, tertarik, dan takut menjadi satu, sehingga muncul ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kita harus 'menenangkannya'. Kita tidak akan bisa tenang jika hantu itu berkeliaran di sekolah baru kita," kata Rin dengan pose berpikir. Len langsung memandang Rin yang sedang berpikir, "Sepertinya aku punya ide, kita akan mencari hantu itu lalu bertanya apa yang menyebabkan dia balas dendam. Dan kita akan menenangkannya dengan cara lain, gimana?" usul Len pada Rin. "Jangan sembarangan! Itu berbahaya, akan beresiko jika hantu itu merasuki tubuh kalian!" larang Leon masih fokus dengan nyetirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Tou-san_ , kami sudah biasa melakukannya. Kami juga punya rencana lain, jika niat balas dendam hantu itu jahat, maka kami akan memusnahkannya," kata Len dan Rin kompak. "Hah…. Terserah kalian, tapi jangan sampai membahayakan nyawa kalian," kata Lily lembut. Len dan Rin tersenyum " _Arigato Kaa-san_ ," kata mereka. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum khawatir.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME- [SMP SAKURA AT THE 07.00 A.M]**

* * *

Rin dan Len berjalan ke kelas 2-2 dengan _sensei_ yang ada di depan mereka. Sepasang anak kembar itu merasakan suasana yang mencekam, sampai-sampai bulu kuduk mereka meremang, dan badan mereka merasakan suasana dingin yang amat sangat. _'Aku ingin nyawa kalian semua, akan aku hancurkan semuanya, KUHANCURKAN SEMUANYA HAHAHAHA!'_ suara wanita yang menyeramkan tadi membuat mereka berhenti berjalan, wajah mereka langsung pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengucur deras di tubuh mereka. " _Kagamine-kun_ , _Kagamine-san_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo cepat masuk!" kata _sensei,_ Sakine Meiko. "A-a-ah, _Hai'_ ," balas mereka.

* * *

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" pinta Meiko-sensei. " _Watashi no namae wa_ Kagamine Rin _desu, yoroshiku_ , kalian bisa memanggilku Rin, agar tidak bingung untuk memanggil kami berdua." Kata Rin dengan senyuman terbaik miliknya, membuat para siswa nosebleed. "Kagamine Len _,_ Rin _-nee-chan no otouto, yoroshiku_ ," kata Len datar membuat para siswi teriak histeris. "Jadi…. Kalian bisa duduk di belakang Hatsune- _kun_ dan Shion- _san_. Hatsune- _kun_ , Shion- _san_ angkat tangan kalian," Kata Meiko- _sensei_ , dan dua murid pun mengangkat tangannya. Rin dan Len berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di belakang dua murid tersebut, lalu duduk.

Rin dan Len mengikuti pelajaran dengan khawatir, mereka tahu kalau bahaya akan menimpa sekolah dan diri mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan menjalani sekolah mereka dengan bahaya yang ada di depan mereka.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **(Note :** Biasanya _sensei_ di Jepang akan memanggil para siswa dengan _suffix_ '- _kun_ ', sedangkan para siswi dengan _suffix_ '- _san_ ' **)**


	2. Bad Dream (Nightmare)

**Chapter 2 : Bad Dream (Nightmare)**

1 bulan telah berlalu, tetapi kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang di rasakan Rin dan Len bertambah karena beberapa murid dan guru menghilang secara misterius beberapa hari yang lalu. Polisi terus mencarinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa polisi telah menemukan mereka, sehingga polisi menyerah untuk mencarinya. Akhirnya, Rin dan Len memutuskan untuk mencari mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **[KAGAMINE TWINS HOME 21.00 P.M]**

* * *

" _Nee_ Len, apa kita perlu mencari mereka di seluruh bagian sekolah kita?" Tanya Rin. "Mungkin. _Hantu Sekolah_ itu tidak akan meninggalkan tempatnya, karena kekuasaan mereka ada di sekolah itu," jawab Len yang sedang berkutat dengan _iPhone_ -nya. "Bagaimana kalau besok saat istirahat sekolah kita cari _Hantu Sekolah_ itu?" usul Rin. "Boleh juga, kita akan tanya dulu kisah hantu dari anak kelas." Balas Len lalu meletakkan _iPhone_ -nya di meja belajar. "Tidak usah! Ntar, anak kelas akan memandang kita aneh. Pokoknya gak usah!" larang Rin. Len hanya menghela nafas "Terserah _Nee-chan_ aja," balas Len. " _Hora!_ Rin, Len cepat tidur! Besok kalian sekolah!" kata Lily tiba-tiba membuat Rin dan Len terlonjak kaget.

" _Kaa-san_! Kau hampir membuat jantung kami lepas dari tempatnya!" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan. "Oh ya? _Gomen ne_ …. Kalian cepat tidur, kalau tidak…" Lily menggantungkan ucapannya. "Kalau tidak?" ulang Rin dan Len bersamaan (lagi). Lily menyeringai "Kalian akan didatangi _Nightmare Ghost_. Dan kami akan mengurangi uang saku kalian," lanjut Lily dengan suara horornya. Len dan Rin bergidik ngeri, bukan karena _Nightmare Ghost_ , tapi pengurangan uang saku mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang sepasang anak kembar itu naik ke kasur mereka masing-masing.

Lily yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum khawatir. Tunggu, khawatir? Tentu saja, tanpa Len, Rin sadari Lily menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Semoga kalian dapat bertahan dengan _Wizard Ghost_ ," gumam Lily lalu keluar dari kamar sedudah mematikan lampu dan tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu. Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Rin membuka matanya lalu melongok ke bawah **(Note : Kamar tidur mereka bertingkat, Rin di atas, Len di bawah.)** "Len kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Rin dengan suara bisikan.

"Belum, ada apa Rin- _nee-chan_?" jawab Len pelan. "Kamu dengar tadi 'kan? _Kaa-san_ bilang _Wizard Ghost_ , mungkin hantu itu yang menculik guru dan murid di sekolah kita beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Rin yang sudah kembali ke posisi tidur. "Mungkin iya. Sudahlah kita harus tidur! Kalau tidak, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan mengurangi uang saku kita. _Oyasumi_ Rin- _nee-chan_ ," kata Len lalu tidur. "Um…. _Oyasumi_ ," balas Rin. Mereka pun mulai menjelajahi dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **Len POV**

* * *

 _'_ _Gantung dia! Dia pantas mati! Penyihir hitam harus dimusanahkan!'_ teriak sekumpulan orang. Aku melihat wanita berambut pink sepunggung, memakai baju putih terusan sedengkul lengan pendek digantung di pohon besar. Tunggu, pohon itu… kalau gak salah ada di dekat gudang sekolah yang terkenal angker itu. Jangan bilang…. ' _Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan penyihir! Lepaskan aku!'_ teriak gadis itu meronta-ronta mencoba muntuk melepaskan tali yang ada di lehernya. Apa dia _Wizard Ghost_ yang _Kaa-san_ bilang? _'Kau adalah penyihir, Luka. Kau telah membunuh Miku dan Kaito, kau juga hampir membunuhku dengan sihir hitammu. Aku sudah tidak percaya denganmu! Matilah kau!'_ kata salah satu dari kumpulan orang tersebut. Orang itu berambut ungu panjang yang kira-kira sepunggung, diikat _ponytail_ , sebenernya tuh orang perempuan apa laki-laki?

Wanita itu kehabisan nafas, dia menatap tajam sekumpulan orang itu dan… aku? Tunggu, aku gak salah lihat 'kan? Dia menatapku tajam seolah aku termasuk dari kelompok orang yang barusan menggantungnya. _'Aku… a-a-akan…membalas dendam. A-aku tid-dak akan lupa atas perbuatan kalian!_ ' kata wanita itu, lalu mengambil nafas yang tersisa. _'Aku akan membunuh kalian sampai keturunan kalian! Tidak peduli kalian akan minta maaf atau apapun!'_ lanjut wanita itu menyeringai. Seringaian itu tidak berlangsung lama, dia mati dengan tetesan air mata. Aku melihat tubuh wanita itu mengeluarkan seperti asap putih. Aku baru menyadari bahwa asap putih itu adalah arwah dari wanita yang digantung tadi, arwah itu menghampiriku secara perlahan, sedangkan aku terus berjalan mundur. Aku terus mundur tanpa menyadari bahwa tembok telah menghetikan gerakanku.

'Cih! Tembok sialan! Gak tahu apa gue lagi ketakutan sama arwah wanita itu!? Mana _Nee-chan_ kagak ada!' umpatku dalam hati. Lupakan soal umpatan tentang tembok tadi, masalahnya itu arwah terus mendekat ke arahku. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas, aku langsung merosot(?) saat arwah itu ada di depanku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, takut kalau diapa-apain sama arwah itu. _'Aku Megurine Luka, orang-orang memanggilku Wizard Ghost. Jika kau ingin guru, teman, kakak, dan sekolahmu selamat, kau harus menyerahkan tubuhmu!'_ kata wanita itu di telingaku. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras di tubuhku. Tunggu, _Wizard Ghost_!? Jadi benar dugaanku, dia memang _Wizard Ghost_. _'Jika kau tidak memberikan tubuhmu besok, semua orang yang ada di dekatmu akan mati di depan matamu,'_ lanjut arwah wanita itu, siapa tadi namanya? Arrghh! Lupakan! Itu gak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah, kenapa dia ingin tubuhku? Apa dia akan merasukiku gitu? Aku ingin bertanya itu ke _Wizard Ghost_ tapi, tiba-tiba pandanganku langsung gelap _'Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi,'_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

"Len! _Chotto_ , Len! Bangun! _Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu mandi!" kata Rin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Len yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Len membuka matanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar dan mendapati Rin yang sedang menatapinya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Rin- _nee-chan_?" panggil Len lemah. Rin yang mendengar suara Len agak berubah langsung khawatir. 'Pasti ada yang gak beres! Biasanya dia langsung ceria setelah bangun tidur, tapi yang ini malah suram,' pikir Rin. Dugaan Rin terbukti karena Len tiba-tiba menangis, Rin langsung gelagapan melihat adiknya yang jarang nangis di depannya, biasanya Len berlagak sok kuat di depannya. 'Bener 'kan, pasti ada yang gak beres,' pikir Rin lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di samping Len. Len langsung memeluk Rin dan menangis sampai terisak-isak. "Sangat buruk….," jawab Len masih menangis di pelukan Rin. Rin mengelus kepala Len dengan lembut, "Mandi dulu sana…. Nanti cerita ke _Nee-chan_. Jangan nangis, kamu laki-laki lho…. Masa' nangis di depan _Nee-chan_ yang perempuan ini…," kata Rin lembut. Len mengangguk, lalu menghapus air matanya. Rin tersenyum "Mandi dulu sana…. Nanti telat," pinta Rin di balas anggukan Len (lagi). Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam dan handuk.

'Mimpi Len pasti buruk, aku takut kalau itu menjadi kenyataan…,' pikir Rin

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Bagus 'kan? Bagus ya? Bagus aja deh! (Maksa)**

 **Nah... Untuk chapter selanjutnya tunggu saja! Aku akan langsung ketik kilat biar cepet selesai!**

 **Akhir kata REVIEW please!**


	3. A Wizard Ghost

**Chapter 3 : A Wizard Ghost**

 _ **Ya' chapter 3 sudah selesai, kemungkinan... 5 chapter lagi selesai,**_

 _ **Luka : *tiba-tiba nongol* kenapa gue jadi hantu?! Hei author baru sini lu! gue bunuh lu pake' tuna raksasa gue!**_

 _ **Author : Waaaahhhh! Sumimasen Luka-san! Di pikiranku cuma Luka-san yang cocok! *langsung ngacir***_

 _ **Luka : Kau tidak akan kumaafkan Author newbie! *ngejar author***_

 _ **Rin : *lihat aksi kejar-kejaran Luka dan Author* seprtinya kita harus yang baca disclaimernya Len,**_

 _ **Len : Iya, Luka-nee kalau marah juga serem kayak Meiko-nee**_

 _ **Rin & Len : *ngambil kertas yang di jatuhin sama Author**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun nih Vocaloid bukan punya Author!**_

 _ **Luka : *masih tetap ngejar Author* Sini lu BakAuthor!**_

 _ **Author : SUMIMASEN!**_

Happy Reading! ^_^

* * *

 **Rin POV**

* * *

Aku dan Len berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan inhuman, lalu mengambil roti selai kami di atas meja dan berlari lagi ke mobil orang tua kami dengan menggigit roti selai kami masing-masing. Kami berlari seperti ini karena….

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

Aku menunggu Len selesai mandi, anak itu-maksudku Len, sifatnya benar-benar kekanakan saat di rumah, kalau di luar sifatnya sangat dewasa, biar kelihatan keren, katanya. Dasar. Tapi, baru pertama kali ini dia menangis karena mimpi buruk, apa segitu buruknya sampai dia menangis? Apalagi, di depanku.

"Rin- _nee-chan_ …," panggil Len yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. "Kau sudah siap? Sebelum berangkat, kau bisa ceritakan mimpimu?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk, " _Wizard Ghost…._ Ada di mimpiku," jawabnya pelan sambil berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di sampingku. Tunggu, dia bilang _Wizard Ghost_? Aku kaget itu yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_ kemarin malam! " _W-Wizard Ghost?!_ Kamu bercanda?! Dia bilang apa?" tanyaku beruntun. Tiba-tiba Len memelukku "Dia memperlihatkan masa lalunya, dia juga ingin balas dendam pada sekumpulan orang yang menggantungnya, dia juga ingin balas dendam pada keturunan mereka. Dia bilang jika aku ingin menyelamatkan guru, teman, sekolah, dan _Nee-chan_ aku harus memberikan tubuhku pada _Wizard Ghost,_ " jawab Len. Aku kaget, belum sempat keterkejutanku hilang, Len melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku diberi kesempatan sampai hari ini, _doushiyou_ Rin _-nee-chan_?" lanjutnya. Aku benar-benar habis pikir, apa keluarga Kagamine juga terlibat dengan _Wizard Ghost?_ "Yang penting, berhentilah menangis! _Nee-chan_ akan membantumu, seperti yang kita rencanakan kemarin, saat istirahat kita akan mencarinya. Kamu jangan khawatir, oke? _Nee-chan_ bisa jaga diri kok!" kataku sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Len.

Len menatapku dengan tatapan polos miliknya, ukh… aku hampir saja memeluk Len karena kepolosannya. Padahal dia sudah kelas 2 SMP, tapi kayak anak kecil. "Len, kau benar-benar _shota_..," kata-kata itu langsung meluncur di mulutku tanpa sadar. Len langsung berhenti menangis, ekspresinya bengong, wajahnya merah. "R-Rin- _nee-chan_! Jangan sebut aku _shota_!" kata Len sambil memukul tanganku pelan. " _Wakatta, Wakatta_. Aku hanya bercanda," kataku sambil tertawa. Len? Dia cemberut. "RIN, LEN! KALIAN CEPAT TURUN! NANTI KALIAN TELAT! SUDAH JAM 07.00!" teriak _Kaa-san_ dari bawah. Aku dan Len saling pandang.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Lima detik...

" _YAMAIII_! KITA TELAT!" teriakku dan Len bersamaan. Kami pun mengambil tas kami dan berlari turun tangga.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

* * *

Len dan Rin masuk ke mobil orang tua mereka. Disana sudah ada Leon dan Lily "Kalian ngapain saja? Dan Len, kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya Leon sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Len melepaskan roti yang ia gigit, " _Nee-chan_ , boleh aku cerita?" tanya Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leon. Rin ikutan melepas roti yang ia gigit. "Biar aku yang cerita, Len diam saja," jawab Rin. Len mengangguk, Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang tua mereka.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , apa kalian tahu _Wizard Ghost_?" tanya Rin. Leon dan Lily terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau….." " _Wizard Ghost_ datang ke mimpi Len," Rin menyela ucapan Lily. "Siapa yang terlibat dengan _Wizard Ghost_? Apa Kagamine juga terlibat?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi. Leon langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Len menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. " _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , jawab aku!" bentak Rin. Wow! Ini pertama kalinya Rin seperti ini.

"Kita memang terlibat, kakekmu, Rinto dan nenekmu, Lenka meninggal saat kita pindah. Mereka dibunuh dengan cara digantung seperti _Wizard Ghost_. Yang terlibat dengan _Wizard Ghost_ adalah Kamui, Shion, Hatsune, Kagene, dan Kagamine. Nama itu berurutan dengan keterlibatan mereka, Kamui secara langsung terlibat sangat dalam dari pada Kagamine. Karena itu Kagamine lebih sedikit aman. Teman dan gurumu yang hilang adalah, Kamui Gakuko, Shion Akaito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, dan si kembar Kagene Rui dan Kagene Rei. Saat ini kalian masih aman, tapi _Tou-san_ tidak tahu untuk ke depannya," jawab Leon panjang lebar.

Rin hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban─tidak, lebih tepatnya penjelasan Leon. Len? Dia menimbangkan antara mengorbankan dirinya atau tidak, tapi telinganya mendengar ucapan Leon dan Rin. " _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , _Wizard Ghost_ menginginkan Len, bahkan Len melihat masa lalu _Wizard Ghost_ di mimpinya. Apa kesalahan Len sampai dia menginginkan Len?" tanya Rin. "Dia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, karena itu yang diinginkan _Wizard Ghost_. _Wizard Ghost_ menginginkan tubuh seseorang tanpa ada dosa didalamnya. Itu untuk menjadi perantara antara kita yang terlibat dengan _Wizard Ghost_ dan menyegel dirinya di tubuh seseorang itu. Bisa juga dia disegel dari luar tubuh. Untuk menyegelnya membutuhkan tubuh seseorang yang tidak memiliki dosa didalamnya. Seperti itu," jawab Lily. Lagi-lagi Rin diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Lily, dia sudah menyerah. Keingin tahuan dia sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan penjelasan dari kedua orang tuanya tadi.

Selama perjalanan, ,mereka berempat han

* * *

ya diam, tidak ada yang ingin membuka suaranya untuk menghancurkan suasana yang sedikit canggung itu. Hingga akhirnya, mobil Leon berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Sakura. "Sudah sampai, kalian bisa turun. Jangan dekat dengan gudang sekolah yang ada pohon besar dengan tali tambang di dahannya," pesan Leon. Len dan Rin hanya diam, lalu keluar dari mobil. "Kami akan menyelesaikan ini, _gomenasai, Tou-san, Kaa-san_ ," kata Len dan Rin bersamaan. Leon dan Lily terkejut, belum sempat mereka melarang kedua anaknya, sepasang anak kembar itu sudah berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini Leon? Ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka benar-benar mengorbankan tubuh mereka, khususnya Len?" tanya Lily khawatir. "Tenanglah Lily, walaupun _Wizard Ghost_ merasuki salah satu tubuh mereka, kita bisa mengelnya 'kan? Itu ramalan terakhir bukan? Jika _Wizard Ghost_ sudah masuk ke tubuh Len atau Rin kita tinggal megeluarkan _Wizard Ghost_ dan menghancurkannya, atau menenangkannya. Kita harus percaya sama mereka,"jawab Leon, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME- [SMP SAKURA 13.00 P.M]**

* * *

Len dan Rin berjalan dengan saaaaaaaangat pelan, untuk ke-5 kalinya mereka mencoba untuk ke gudang yang tidak pernah di jajah oleh warga sekolah. Tunggu, ke-5 kalinya? Ya, karena di usaha pertama mereka, Len dan Rin di cegat oleh Pak Satpam karena itu kawasan daerah terlarang. Yang kedua, mereka di kejar oleh penunggu gudang tersebut. Yang ketiga, entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh hantu di depan pintu gudang itu, mereka diceremahi sampai jam makan siang habis. Yang keempat, mereka bertemu lagi dengan penunggu gudang itu, tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda yaitu, kepala yang rusak berat sampai kelihatan otaknya **(Note : pertama, mereka lihat kepalanya, dikira itu jelly.)** , kulitnya mengelupas sampai kelihatan tulangnya,. Jadi, secara otomatis, mereka berdua lari terbirit-birit karena kaget hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul. Dan kini, percobaan kelima, mereka sudah menyiapkan mental apapun yang terjadi nanti. Saat sudah ada di depan pintu gudang, Rin membuka pintu itu, tapi hantunya tidak muncul. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Len ayo! Tidak ada hantu itu, kita harus cepat!" kata Rin. "Tunggu sebentar Rin- _nee-chan_! Lihat, pohon itu ada di mimpiku. Di dahannya ada tali tambang untuk menggantung _Wizard Ghost_ ," kata Len sambil menunjuk pohon yang terdapat tali tambang di dahannya. _'Itu benar Kagamine Len, apa kau kesini untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu? Kenapa kakakmu ada disini?'_ . " _Wizard Ghost!_ " teriak Len kaget. Ya, hantu yang baru saja di teriakkan oleh Len tadi adalah _Wizard Ghost_. _Wizard Ghost_ menyeringai, _'Hajimemashite, watashi no namae….'_

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Author : *ngos-ngosan* hah... makasih yang udah baca nih cerita aneh, aku sangat senang ada yang suka nih cerita,**_

 _ **Luka : *ngeluarin aura killer* Author...**_

 _ **Author : *bulu kuduk meremang* oh Luka-san! Apa kabar? Luka-san tambah cantik deh! *senyum-senyum gj**_

 _ **Luka : *tertipu dengan rayuan Author* benarkah? makasih Author! aku rela jadi hantu di ceritamu!**_

 _ **Rin & Len : *sweatdrop* Dia tertipu, lupakan saja. Akhir kata...**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Fuuinn I Megurine Luka

**Chapter 4 : Fuuinn I »» Megurine Luka**

 _ **Hai hai! Ketemu lagi sama Author newbie ini!  
Karena cerita wizard ghost sudah ku ketik 3 minggu lalu, aku langsung publish nih cerita secepatnya biar kalian tidak penasaran!**_

 _ **Disclaimernya seperti biasa.**_

 _ **Happy Reading~~**_

* * *

Gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu melayang-layang di langit. Matanya yang bewarna biru laut itu terus menerawang ke masa lalunya. "Tunggu sebentar Rin- _nee-chan!_ Lihat! pohon itu ada di mimpiku. Di dahannya ada tali tambang untuk menggantung _Wizard Ghost,_ ". Gadis itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, karena suara yang ditunggunya akhirnya telah muncul. Kemudian dia melihat sepasang anak kembar yang ada di depan pintu gudang, seketika dia tersenyum. Bukan, bukan menyeringai seperti hantu jahat umumnya, tapi senyuman rasa bersalah. Hantu gadis itu menghampiri sepasang anak kembar tersebut.

 _'Itu benar Kagamine Len, apa kau kesini untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu? Kenapa kakakmu ada di sini?'_ ucap gadis itu dengan seringainya yang ia buat-buat. " _Wizard Ghost!_ " teriak laki-laki berambut _honeyblond_ yang dikuncir _ponytail_ kecil dengan warna mata _sapphire_ , Kagamine Len. _'Hajimemashite, watashi no namae Megurine Luka, yang dijuluki Wizard Ghost,'_ kata gadis itu─Megurine Luka, mengidahkan ucapan Len.

Perempuan di belakang Len terkejut. _Wizard Ghost?_ Dia tidak mengira bertemu _Hantu Penyihir_ secepat ini. "Len…. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," bisik perempuan itu─Kagamine Rin, sambil mengambil posisi melindungi adiknya. Luka berniat menghampiri Rin dan Len, tapi mereka berdua malah berjalan mundur. Sehingga, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah masuk gudang angker tersebut.

Rin dan Len terus berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya, punggung mereka menempel ditembok. _'Apa kau sudah siap untuk kurasuki Len?'_ tanya Luka, Len hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luka. Rin yang melihat ruangan sekitar yang gelap baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah memasuki gudang angker tersebut. "Len, sepertinya kita masuk ke gudang ini terlalu dalam. Ini bisa gawat, terlalu gelap di sini," bisik Rin. "Aku tahu Rin- _nee-chan_ , apa _Nee-chan_ bawa senter kecil itu?" tanya Len dibalas anggukan Rin.

Luka yang merasa dicuekin merasa kesal, _'Hei! Kalian tidak ingin nyawa teman dan guru kalian melayang 'kan?'_ kata Luka dengan suara horror. Len dan Rin yang tadi saling bisik-membisik (?) langsung sadar kalau mereka berhadapan dengan Luka. Len memandang Luka dari atas ke bawah, "Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi hantu, Megurine. Lagian balas dendam tidak ada gunanya," komentar Len. Luka mengernyitkan dahinya, _'Heee…. Kalau kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan balas dendam juga 'kan? Apa kau bisa membiarkan mereka yang menjulukimu penyihir padahal kau sendiri bukan penyihir?'_ balas Luka, matanya berubah merah darah, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Tunggu, kau bukan penyihir? Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Rin bingung akan cerita Luka. _'Aku Megurine Luka, seorang manusia biasa dengan kelebihan dapat melihat makhluk halus seperti kalian. Gak usah basa-basi deh! Buang-buang waktu saja! Kau mau menyerahkan tubuhmu atau tidak?!'_ jawab Luka ditambah pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan untuk Len.

Len tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia menimbang, jika dia menolak, kemungkinan kakaknya dan orang lain yang ada di sini─itu kalau memang ada di gudang gelap nan pengap─ mereka akan disiksa oleh Luka, bisa-bisa dia juga akan membunuhnya, Len pasti akan merasa sangat merasa bersalah dan tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tapi, gimana kalau dia menerimanya? Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Belum lagi, bagaimana kalau Luka menyakiti mereka dengan menggunakan tubuhnya? Len menatap Rin, dia melihat satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki menatapnya khawatir. "Jangan Len, lebih baik menenangkannya atau memusnahkannya daripada kau di rasuki," kata Rin.

Len menurut perkataan Rin, " _Gomen,_ aku tidak mau. Untuk apa kau merasukiku? Aku masih tidak percaya denganmu!" bentak Len. _'Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi BAKA! Aku harus menyegelnya bersama denganku!'_ pikir Luka. Akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencananya yang kedua, itu adalah rencana yang paling tidak ia inginkan. _'Hah…. Inilah sifat manusia yang paling aku benci. padahal tadi aku bicara baik-baik, karena tidak ada cara lain untuk memaksamu…. Maka aku….'_ Luka menyeringai, lalu dia melesat bagai angin ke arah Rin. Len yang mengetahui bahwa Luka akan merasuki Rin, langsung memeluk Rin─bermaksud untuk melindunginya. "Len, apa yang kau─," Rin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia baru menyadari bahwa Len berusaha melindunginya dari Luka yang akan merasukinya.

SREET!

 _'Gomen ne, ini untuk kebaikan kalian semua,'_ bisik Luka sebelum merasuki tubuh Len. "AAARRRGGGGHHH!" Len mengerang kesakitan. "LEN!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len. "Len tenanglah…. Jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu," bisik Rin. Rin menepuk punggung Len dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Len memberontak untuk melepas pelukan Rin, tubuhnya terasa panas. Tapi, Rin terus menahannya, membuat Len sedikit tenang.

"Ukh…. R-Rin- _nee-chan_ …. P-panas…," kata Len lemah. "Tenanglah…. Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkannya," kata Rin, dia menangis. 'aku benar-benar tidak becus menjadi kakakmu…. _Gomenasai Len_ …,' pikir Rin. Len merasa pandangannya gelap─walaupun di gudang sudah gelap─, tubuhnya terasa ringan, seketika Len sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Tenanglah…. Jangan khawatir," bisik Rin sambil mengusap kepala Len lembut.

* * *

"Lho? Dimana aku?" gumam laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata yang senada, dia memakai syal bewarna merah juga, dan memakai seragam guru SMP Sakura─Shion Akaito. "Hiks…. Len _gomenasai_ …," sayup-sayup Akaito mendengar tangisan perempuan. Ruangan yang gelap itu tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menemukan dua orang berambut _honeyblonde_ , yang satu sedang menangis, yang satu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. "Siapa kau?" tanya Akaito. "Len _no…. Tasukete kudasai_ …,"

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Rin, Len, & Luka : *Baca ulang, langsung ngeluarin aura pembunuh* Author...**_

 _ **Author : *senyum kaku* ahaha... kayaknya aku buat kesalahan deh...**_

 _ **Len : Bagaimana aku bisa di rasuki sama Luka-nee? *nunjuk-nunjuk Luka***_

 _ **Rin : Kau ingin buat Len mati ya?!**_

 _ **Luka : Kukira bakalan bagus, kau juga berani menipuku!**_

 _ **Rin, Len, & Luka : *siapin senjata masing-masing***_

 _ **Author : Err... tenang dong! Belum kelar juga ceritanya udah pada marah-marah! 'Kan masih TBC, tuh lihat dulu di bawah!  
Bagi Readers tolong kasih REVIEWnya! Nih tiga vocaloid pada ngamuk! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian kasih Review yang  
membuatku semangat! *Ngacir sebelum di bunuh sama senjata mereka***_


	5. Fuuinn II You Want The Truly?

**Chapter 5 : Fuuinn II »» You Want The Truly?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya! bagaimana bagus? suka? atau jelek?**

 **Cerita ini agak pendek... dari chapter lain**

 **Happy Reading~!**

* * *

"Len…. _Gomenasai…. Hontou ni gomenasai…._ Aku memang tidak becus menjadi kakakmu, aku…. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu. _Gomenasai_ Len," kata seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak, dengan jepit di poninya, dan pita di kepalanya. Mata _shappire_ -nya mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan deras. Kagamine Rin, nama gadis itu, memeluk adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata yang senada. Laki-laki itu memakai seragam guru dan syal merah. Karena gudang dalam keadaan gelap, Rin tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas **(─kecuali warna merah yang ada di rambut, mata, dan syal #PLAK!)** , apakah itu guru atau murid. Rin hanya bilang, "Len _no…. Tasukete kudasai…,"_ sambil terisak. Laki-laki itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung membawa adik Rin yang berambut _honeyblonde_ dikuncir _ponytail_ ke UKS, sedangkan Rin mencari saklar lampu lalu menyalakannya, memastikan masih ada orang di gudang tersebut.

Rin terkejut melihat semua orang yang diculik oleh Luka ada di gudang tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin membangunkan semua orang yang ada di situ dengan memukul pintu yang kebetulan terbuat dari besi dengan kayu **(Note : 'Kan lebih praktis daripada membangunkan orang satu-satu #Digebuk)**. Alhasil, pintu itu menghasilkan suara berisik yang memekakkan telinga. "WOI! BANGUN SEMUANYA!" teriak Rin dengan suara cemprengnya, menambah suara berisik yang memecahkan gendang telinga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, orang yang ada di gudang itu terbangun dari pingsannya. "Bagus, berterima kasihlah dengan Len yang telah menyelamatkan kita dan sekolah," kata Rin dengan wajah suramnya. "Hah Len? Kagamine Len anak baru itu? Untuk apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut toska dengan warna mata yang senada. Rin tambah suram dan rasa jengkel pun muncul. "Hei Hatsune! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau telah diculik _Wizard Ghost?!_ Begitu juga dengan kalian! Len, adikku rela di rasuki untuk menyelamatkan kalian dan sekolah! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah!" bentak Rin, air matanya mulai keluar.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hatsune oleh Rin langsung diam, tidak berani protes lagi. Semua orang yang diculik oleh Megurine Luka langsung merasa bersalah. "Len- _san_ ada dimana Rin- _san_?" tanya sepasang anak kembar yang hampir mirip dengan Len dan Rin. Tapi bedanya hanya rambut yang berwarna hitam dan mata yang bewarna kuning seperti kucing. "Dia ada di UKS bersama orang yang berambut merah," jawab Rin lirih. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, mereka pun bangkit dari duduk mereka lalu berjalan menuju UKS sekolah bersama Rin.

 _'_ _Apa kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentang Wizard Ghost?'_ suara itu pun terdengar di telinga Rin. Rin menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Rin pun mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menuju UKS.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Pendek 'kan? Gak tahu ini bagus atau tidak, pokoknya saya ngetik yang ada di kepala saya waktu itu, HAHAHA- uhuk! *keselek nyamuk**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW ya?**

 **Mata ashita!**


	6. Fuuinn III The Truly

**Chapter 6 : Fuuinn III »» The Truly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung saja ya? Biar cepet selesai!**

* * *

 **LEN POV**

* * *

'Dimana ini? Kemana semua orang? Kenapa di sini sangat gelap?' pikiranku terus berkecamuk. Semua yang kulihat hanya gelap, cahaya? Di sini benar-benar tidak ada satupun cahaya yang masuk, semua hanyalah warna hitam, tidak ada yang bewarna putih. _'Apa kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentang Wizard Ghost?'_ suara perempuan itu terdengar. Ya, _perempuan itu,_ perempuan yang merasuki tubuhku, perempuan yang menculik semua orang yang berkaitan dengan balas dendamnya. Perempuan itu adalah Megurine Luka, korban yang dibunuh dikira penyihir.

Megurine Luka menunjukkan dirinya, dia tersenyum tulus. Aku heran dengan sikapnya, bukannya tadi dia sangat kasar dan selalu bicara dengan ucapan penuh ancaman. _'Gomen…. Kau jadi harus menyegelku di tubuhmu,'_ katanya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. _'Demo arigato ne…. Dengan begini, dia tidak akan membujukku terus untuk melukai kalian,'_ lanjutnya. "Dia? Siapa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. ' _Dia…. Kamui Gakupo, pacarku, yang tega menjulukiku penyihir padahal dia sendiri yang penyihir,'_ jawabnya. Megurine menunjukkan seorang pria yang diikat dengan tali yang…. Bercahaya? Rambutnya panjang diikat gaya _ponytail_ , matanya bewarna ungu gelap senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, seperti orang yang akan ke makam orang. _'Dia Kamui Gakupo, pacarku, penyihir yang sebenarnya. Jika saja, kalau dia yang mati, mungkin dia yang dijuluki Wizard Ghost tapi, karena aku yang mati…. Aku malah dijuluki Wizard Ghost,'_ jelas Megurine panjang lebar.

"Hmm…. Megurine─" aku ingin bertanya, dia langsung meralat cara panggilku ke dia.  
 _'Luka,'_ selanya dengan nada dingin. Aku berdehem, "Jadi begini Luka….- _san_ …. Bukankah kau tadi bilang 'Apa kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentang _Wizard Ghost_?' bisa kau ceritakan sekarang?" tanyaku. _'Oh…. Itu…. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan kepada orang yang kuculik juga. Tapi…. Kurasa kau yang mendengarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku ingin bebanku hilang saat aku benar-benar tersegel dalam "guci itu". Aku akan membuatnya lebih singkat, aku tidak mau mereka menunggumu terlalu lama untuk sadar,'_ jawabnya. Aku mulai mempersiapkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya yang sebenarnya, entah itu singkat atau panjang.

* * *

 **-Flashback- [NORMAL POV]**

* * *

CRESS!

Hujan turun dengan deras, terdapat tiga anak SMA yang berteduh di rumah pohon buatan mereka sendiri. _"Hujannya deras banget! Bagaimana kita bisa pulang kalau gini?"_ tanya laki-laki berambut biru dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, dia memakai seragam lengan pendek bewarna putih dengan celana panjang warna hitam, dia juga memakai syal bewarna biru laut. _"Entahlah…. Mungkin kita harus menungu hujan reda, kalau kita pulang dengan basah kuyup, pasti kena marah sama orang tua,"_ jawab perempuan berambut toska panjang yang di kuncir dengan gaya _twintail_ , warna matanya senada dengan rambutnya, dia memakai seragam bewarna putih lengan pendek dengan rok pendek selutut bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna dasar merah dan garis-garis bewarna hitam, tidak lupa dengan pita bewarna merah sebagai pengganti dasi. _"Padahal ini musim panas, kenapa harus hujan?"_ gumam perempuan berambut pink sepunggung dengan warna mata biru laut, dia memakai seragam seperti gadis berambut toska. _'Perasaanku jadi tidak enak,'_ kata hantu laki-laki yang mirip dengan perempuan berambut pink tapi, rambutnya pendek.

 _"_ _Miku-chan, Luka, lihat! Itu Gakupo 'kan?"_ kata laki-laki berambut biru sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan warna mata ungu gelap, dia memakai seragam seperti laki-laki berambut biru. Perempuan yang dipanggil laki-laki berambut biru itu langsung mengikuti arah tangan laki-laki itu. _"Iya, itu memang Gakupo. Kenapa dia bersembunyi di pohon itu ya? Apa lagi bawa tongkat itu?"_ tanya perempuan berambut toska yang bernama Hatsune Miku. _"Apa Luka-chan tahu?"_ lanjut Miku. _"Entahlah…. Mungkin dia ada urusan di hutan ini,"_ jawab perempuan berambut pink tepatnya, Megurine Luka.

 _'_ _Aneeki, kau harus bersembunyi! Sepertinya dia merencanakan hal yang buruk!'_ pinta laki-laki berambut pink yang merupakan kembaran Luka, Megurine Luki **(Note : Dia mati lebih dulu karena penyakit leukimia)**. _"Kalian menunduk, jangan sampai ketahuan Gakupo!"_ perintah Luka sambil memaksa tubuh kedua temannya itu menunduk. _"Ittai! Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dia pacarmu? Kenapa harus sembunyi?"_ tanya laki-laki berambut biru beruntun yang bernama Shion Kaito. _"Luki bilang, dia merencanakan sesuatu,"_ jawab Luka. _"Sesuatu?"_ ulang Miku dan Kaito bersamaan. Luka menghela nafas, _"Yang pasti rencana yang buruk,"_ jelas Luka. Miku dan Kaito terkejut, mereka memang percaya kalau Luka bisa melihat makhluk halus, mereka juga percaya kalau firasat Luki itu memang tepat. Tapi mereka tidak percaya kenapa Gakupo merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

 _"_ _Lalu, Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Gakupo 'kan tahu kalau rumah pohon ini milik kita. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kita ada di sini?"_ tanya Miku yang mulai takut. _"Memang benar, aku tahu kalian memang ada di sini,"_ kata Gakupo yang menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Mereka bertiga langsung terkejut karena Gakupo tiba-tiba ada di rumah pohon mereka, padahal mereka tadi lihat kalau Gakupo ada bersebunyi di belakang pohon yang agak jauh dari rumah pohon mereka. _"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"_ tanya Kaito yang mulai takut. _"Terlalu mudah untuk menemukan kalian, aku bisa merasakan aura kalian,"_ jawab Gakupo dengan nada dingin. _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami?"_ tanya Luka dengan suara datar. _"Tentu saja untuk membunuh kalian,"_ jawab Gakupo tenang.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau─"_ belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gakupo sudah menyela. _"Karena aku akan menjadi penyihir yang terkuat dengan membunuh teman terdekat serta kekasihku,"_ sela Gakupo. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Miku dan Kaito, lalu cahaya hitam keluar dari tongkatnya dan membunuh Kaito dan Miku. Luka yang melihatnya langsung kaget. Takut, marah, sedih menjadi satu, dia tak menyangka pacarnya akan melakukan hal sekejam itu kepada temannya. _"Sekarang giliranmu…,"_ kata Gakupo dengan seringainya. Cahaya hitam dari tongkat Gakupo mulai muncul. _"Tapi tidak seru kalau aku langsung membunuhmu, kau 'kan kekasihku, jadi aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang spesial,"_ lanjut Gakupo tetap dengan seringai di wajahnya.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu! Apa Gakupo memang terlahir menjadi penyihir? Dia tidak mempelajari ilmu hitam 'kan?" tanya Len menghentikan cerita Luka. _'Sebenarnya…. Keluarga Kamui itu penyihir hitam, tapi karena generasi penerus Kamui menikah dengan manusia biasa, kekuatan sihir dari Kamui lama-lama lenyap. Dan saat Gakupo lahir, para tetua Kamui terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang besar. Sehingga Gakupo tumbuh sambil mempelajari sihir-sihir hitam. Itu sih yang kulihat di buku Gakupo,'_ jawab Luka panjang lebar. Len hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Kau boleh lanjutkan ceritanya lagi, Luka…. – _san_ ," kata Len. Luka mengangguk, _'Lalu…,'_

* * *

 _"_ _Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Lepaskan! Sakit!"_ teriak Luka sambil memegang rambutnya yang ditarik Gakupo. _"Diamlah!"_ bentak Gakupo, tapi itu tidak membuat Luka berhenti meronta. Setelah lama berjalan **(Note : Diseret khusus Luka)** , Gakupo dan Luka sampai di gudang belakang sekolah, di sampingnya terdapat pohon besar. Di dahan pohon besar itu terdapat simpul tali tambang untuk menggantung seseorang. _"Itu dia! Kau sudah menangkapnya?"_ tanya Kepala Keluarga Shion kepada Gakupo. Gakupo mengangguk, lalu melempar Luka di hadapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan kebencian. _"K-kenapa k-kalian menatapku s-seperti itu?"_ tanya Luka ketakutan. _"Cih! Masih pake' tanya! Sudah jelas kau membunuh anakku dan Miku!"_ jawab Kepala Keluarga Shion dengan nada tinggi.

 _"_ _Benar itu! Seperti yang Gakupo katakan tadi, kau memang penyihir hitam yang sudah lama kami cari! Beraninya kau membunuh anakku!"_ bentak Nyonya Hatsune. Tubuh Luka gemetar, dia ketakutan dan marah. Luka 'kan tidak membunuh Miku dan Kaito, mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Luka miliki. Mana mungkin dia membunuh sahabatnya, yang membunuh Kaito dan Miku adalah Gakupo, pacarnya. _"I-itu bukan aku! Gakupo menipu kalian! Gakupo yang membunuh Kaito dan Miku tepat di depan mataku! Dialah penyihir yang sebenarnya!"_ bantah Luka. Semua orang yang berkumpul di gudang belakang sekolah menatap Gakupo mencari kepastian.

Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Dia bohong! Jika aku membunuh Miku dan Kaito yang merupakan sahabatku, apa kau punya buktinya?!"_ elak Gakupo. Semua orang kembali menatap Luka, _"Ini membuat kami bingung! Kami harus memastikan apa cerita kalian benar atau tidak,"_ kata Rinto, Kepala Keluarga Kagamine menengahi perdebatan. _"Aku punya buktinya!"_ kata Gakupo yakin. Dia membuka baju seragamnya yang basah, sehingga ia hanya bertelanjang dada. Di tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka bakar. _"Tadi Luka menyerangku dengan tongkatnya yang mengeluarkan api dan mengenai tubuhku, api itu juga membunuh Miku dan Kaito,"_ lanjut Gakupo sambil memegang tongkat sihirnya yang dibuat seolah-olah itu milik Luka. Keluarga Shion, Hatsune, Kagene, dan Kagamine yang dipanggil Gakupo terkejut.

 _"_ _Dia yang menipu kalian! Kalian bilang jika ada penyihir hitam di kota ini, penyihir itu harus mati dengan cara gantung diri 'kan? Ini seperti kejadian 35 tahun lalu! Kalian tidak ingin sejarah kembali terulang lagi 'kan?! Kejadian 35 tahun lalu itu telah mernggut keluarga kalian 'kan?! Karena itu Megurine Luka sang penyihir hitam harus mati!"_ kata Gakupo panjang lebar. _'Cih! Dia memang licik! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Aneeki?'_ kata Luki yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan penuh dusta. Luka hanya diam saja, _"Memang benar kalau penyihir hitam harus mati. Seperti ucapan Gakupo, Luka harus gantung diri!"_ kata Tuan Kagene mengambil keputusan. Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju, dan menggantung Luka secara paksa.

* * *

 _'_ _Dan saat itulah aku mati dan membalaskan dendamku. Itu sih dibantu Luki, dia membantuku membunuh Gakupo dan mengikat Gakupo dengan tali itu. Dan aku membawanya selama ini, walau tidak bisa dilihat oleh kalian sih…. Karena Luki memberi mantra terkutuk ke Gakupo. Dia juga membantuku dalam kasus menculik keluarga yang bersangkutan denganku dan menjaga gudang yang ada di belakang sekolah itu agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati gudang itu,'_ kata Luka mengkahiri ceritanya. Len mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Jadi? Aku harus menyegel kalian bertiga di tubuhku untuk sementara sampai Rin- _nee-chan_ dan yang lainnya menyegel kalian?" tanya Len . Luka hanya mengangguk, _'Tapi…. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau Luki ikut bersamaku? Padahal aku belum memberitahumu,'_ tanya Luka. Len hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang kebetulan tidak gatal, lalu tangannya menunjuk ke samping Luka, "Dia dari tadi duduk disampingmu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, aku sampai merinding ketakutan," jawab Len.

Luka mengikuti arah tangan Len, seketika itu Luka langsung terkejut, _'Luki! Bagaimana bisa kau baru menunjukkan dirimu sekaranng!? Apalagi kau memasang wajah menyeramkan!'_ tanya Luka. Memang benar kata Luka dan Len, Luki memasang wajah yang menyeramkan. Matanya melebar dengan pupil mata yang mengecil, mulutnya terus membentuk seringai, sehingga orang yang melihatnya langsung pingsan. Luki langsung memasang wajah datarnya, _'Gomen, dari dulu aku mencoba untuk melepas mantra milik Gakupo no yatsu, gak tahunya baru bisa sekarang aku mematahkan mantranya karena bantuan dari kekuatan Len…-san. Masalah wajah yang menyeramkan tadi…. Efek dari mantranya, aku terlalu serius ingin mematahkan mantra Gakupo, eh…. Malah lepas kendali,'_ jawab Luki panjang lebar.

Luka dan Len hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar jawaban Luki. _'Len, kau harus kembali ke dunia nyata, teman-temanmu menunggu. Jangan buat mereka khawatir,'_ kata Luka setelah lepas dari _sweatdrop_ -nya. Len mengangguk, _'Dan maaf kami membebanimu, tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain selain kau menjadi segel sementara untuk kami,'_ kata Luki. Len hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Luka…- _san,_ Luki…- _san,_ aku senang membantu kalian. Jika saja kalian bisa berenkarnasi menjadi seumuranku, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," balas Len. Luka dan Luki hanya bisa tersenyum miris. _'Arigato ne…. sekarang waktunya kau sadar,'_ kata Luka dan Luki bersamaan.

KRAK! TRAKK! SSIIIINGG!

Ruangan gelap itu pun hancur berkeping-keping dan cahaya silau membuat Len hilang kesadaran.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Seperti biasa REVIEW! *tepar langsung.**


	7. Fuuinn IV Megurine Luka is Angry?

**Chapter 7 : Fuuinn IV »» Megurine Luka is Angry?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Singkat kata...**

 **Happy Reading Minna~!**

* * *

Tujuh orang yang ada di UKS menunggu Len siuman dengan harap-harap cemas. Sudah 6 jam lebih Len tidak kunjung sadar, Akaito bermaksud untuk membawa Len ke rumah sakit jika Len tidak sadar 1 jam kedepannya. Tapi niatan itu Akaito urungkan saat Len menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Akaito cepat-cepat memanggil enam anak didiknya itu, khususnya Rin yang kelihatan kecapekan. "Rin- _san_ , Mikuo- _san_ , Kaiko, Rei- _san_ , Rui- _san_ , Gakuko- _san_. Len mulai sadar," kata Akaito memanggil ke-enam anak itu yang sedang istirahat di sofa yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah yang ada di samping lemari obat UKS. "Benarkah?" tanya Rin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Akaito. Akaito mengangguk, Rin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Len yang mulai sedikit membuka matanya.

"Len, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi. Len yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. " _Daijobu da yo_ …. Jangan khawatir," kata Len lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar, tapi cukup bisa didengar Rin. " _A-ano Len-kun_!" panggil Rui tiba-tiba, membuat Len menatap Rui dan lima orang yang ada di belakang Rin. " _E-etto…. Arigato_ telah meyelamatkan kami! Jika tanpa kalian berdua, kami tidak tahu apa kami masih hidup atau tidak," lanjut Rui.

" _So-sore wa_ …. Jangan dipikirkan, sebenarnya mereka hanya memancingku untuk menjadi penyegel sementara bagi mereka," balas Len, tetap dengan suara lirihnya. "Len- _san_ , lebih baik kamu jangan bicara dulu, suaramu nanti akan tambah hilang," saran Akaito. Len hanya mengangguk, " _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mana?" tanya Len dengan mulut yang ia gerakkan sejelas mungkin agar Rin dapat mengerti ucapannya. "Mereka dalam perjalanan kemari bersama keluarga Shion, Hatsune, Kagene, dan Kamui," jawab Rin. Rin pun memeluk Len, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dia tidak dapat melindungi adiknya. " _Gomen ne_ …. Kau jadi begini karenaku," kata Rin sambil menangis. Len hanya mengelus kepala Rin mengisyaratkan, 'Aku-tidak-apa-apa,-jangan-khawatir,'.

SREK! BRAK!

Pintu UKS di buka secara kasar membuat 8 orang menoleh ke arah pintu. Lalu masuklah Leon dan Lily, "Rin, Len kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leon sambil menghampiri Rin dan Len. Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk, "Kami semua selamat, tapi Len…. Dia dirasuki _Wizard Ghost,_ " jawab Rin dengan wajah murung. "Gak usah buat wajah murung gitu…. Tubuh Len hanya menjadi penyegel _Wizard Ghost_ untuk sementara. Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat penyegelan di rumah," kata Lily menenangkan Rin.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah Leon dan Lily masuk ke UKS, keluarga Kamui, Kagene, Shion, dan Hatsune juga ikutan masuk ke ruang UKS. Mereka semua berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. _'Wah, wah, mumpung mereka semuanya ada di sini, boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar?'_ tanya Luka dari dalam tubuh Len. 'Eh? Aku baru sadar lho…. Bagaimana bisa kau pinjam tubuhku yang masih lemah ini?' jawab Len ragu, tentunya dalam hati. _'Gak usah khawatirkan tentang itu. Aku ingin sedikit 'ceramahi' mereka. Onegai…,'_ balas Luka dengan suara yang sedikit ia imutkan. Len menghela nafas, membuat orang yang ada di sekitar Len heran. 'Hai' hai' Luka…. _-san_ , kau selalu ngotot dengan permintaanmu itu. Tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh loh…,' kata Len pasrah. _'Yosh! Jangan khawatirkan itu!'_ balas Luka.

Dalam sekejap, Len telah bertukar dengan Luka. _'Wah…. Benar kata Len, tubuhnya masih lemah. Yah setidaknya aku bisa bicara dengan kalian,'_ kata Luka yang ada di tubuh Len. "L-Len…. _Daijobu_?" tanya Rin yang heran dengan kelakuan Len. _'Len? Ah! Bukan! Aku Megurine Luka, aku meminjanm tubuhnya sebentar. Aku ada urusan dengan keluarga yang berhubungan denganku,'_ jawab Luka. Semua orang terkejut, mereka mulai berpikiran negative, seperti…. Mereka akan di makan Luka atau…. Di bunuh Luka secara tragis. _'Tenang saja…. Aku tidak akan membunuh apalagi memakan kalian. Aku berhenti melakukan itu, karena aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan orang yang berhubungan langsung denganku,'_ kata Luka seperti bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

"Jadi? Kau ada urusan apalagi dengan kami? Kau sudah mendapat segel sementara untukmu," tanya Leon. _'_ _ **Tentu saja menceramahi kalian yang tidak becus ini,**_ _'_ jawab Luka penuh penekanan. Luka yang ada di tubuh Len memaksakan tubuh Len untuk berdiri. Tujuh belas orang itu langsung ketakutan, bukannya takut dengan ucapan penuh penekanan milik Luka, tapi ceramah Luka yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah amarah Luka yang selama ini dia pendam mungkin akan dia keluarkan semuanya menjadi cermah yang panjang, itu ketakutan keluarga Hatsune, Kamui, Shion, dan Kagene. Beda dengan keluarga Kagamine yang khawatir dengan kondisi Len saat ini. "L-Len─ maksudku Megurine…. _-san_ , tubuh Len yang kau pinjam itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang menguntungkan," kata Leon.

 _'_ _Bodoh amat! Emang gue pikirin!? Len udah ngijinin gue kok!'_ kata Luka dengan tampang cuek. Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop_. 'Apa kelakuan _Wizard Ghost_ seperti ini? Dia kayak anak kecil,' mungkin itu yang di pikirkan oleh semua orang yang ada di UKS. _'Karena tubuh Len dalam kondisi tidak baik, lebih baik langsung saja,'_ kata Luka dengan senyum manis yang bagaikan senyuman maut dari _shinigami_ bagi tujuh belas orang itu. Luka mengambil nafas lalu…. _'KALIAN ITU MEMANG KURANG AJAR YA!? SUDAH JELAS KALAU GAKUPO ITU PENYIHIR!'_ teriak Luka marah. Semua orang langsung matung, 'Kowaikowaikowaikowai!' itu yang sedang mereka rapalkan untuk sekarang. "Tapi Megurine…. _-san_ , kami semua belum lahir saat kejadian gantung diri itu. Saat itu…. Bukannya Megurine… _-san_ dan orang yang menghukummu itu masih SMA? Jadi, kenapa kami yang kena marah?" tanya Mikuo dengan tenangnya.

Luka langsung menatap nyalang Mikuo,membuat Mikuo berkeringat dingin. **_'Ini merupakan tanggung jawab kalian sebagai keturunan pendahulumu itu, BAKA!'_** jawab Luka penuh penekanan. _'KARENA MEREKA SEMUA! AKU JADI SEPERTI INI! DASAR! Memang seperti itulah manusia berpikiran pendek! Langsung setuju bila ada bukti palsu yang meyakinkan!'_ lanjut Luka. "Tentang itu…. Kami minta maaf atas nama orang tua kami dan kakek nenek mereka," kata Nyonya Hatsune. Luka melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu membuang muka, _'Hump! Aku bahkan belum selesai mengeluarkan semua amarahku yang sudah lama kupendam!'_ gerutu Luka lumayan keras. "Kami hanya meminta maaf saja, Megurine…. _-san_ boleh meneruskan ceramahmu," tambah Tuan Kamui. _'Kalau begitu akan kulanjutkan…. Penderitaanku terus bertambah saat mengetahui arwahku gentayangan di sekolah ini! Jika blablabla….,'_ Luka mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. 'Kapan kami bisa pulang!?' pikir mereka.

* * *

Len tidur di pangkuan Rin, sedangkan Rin mengelus kepala Len. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah Luka mengeluarkan amarahnya yang selalu dia pendam, tubuh Len hampir jatuh dari ranjang UKS. Untung keburu di tangkap Leon, kalau tidak…. Mungking kepalanya akan mencium lantai duluan. "Penyegelannya kapan _Tou-san, Kaa-san_?" tanya Rin. "Besok, itu permintaan Megurine Luka 'kan?" jawab Lily. "Kalian dan teman kalian tadi akan izin tidak masuk sekolah. Sepertinya Megurine tahu kalau mengeluarkan tiga orang yang ada di tubuh Len butuh tenaga yang besar, jadi Luka membiarkan tubuh Len untuk pulih." Sambung Leon. " _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan tempat penyegelannya?" tanya Rin. "Ya, tempatnya ada di kamar kalian," jawab Leon dan Lily bersamaan. 'Haaah…. Sepertinya kamar kami akan di renovasi setelah penyegelan itu,' pikir Rin.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Luka : *Baca ulang* kenapa aku jadi bermulut tajam ya? *nengok ke Author sambil melempar tatapan tajam***

 **Author : Gomen Luka-san! Jalan ceritanya memang begini! *ngacir sebelum di cekokin tuna***

 **Rin & Len : Author baru itu kayaknya gak kapok-kapok ya?**

 **Sudahlah! karena kalian sudah membaca ceita Author yang gj ini... tolong review nya!**


	8. Fuuinn V End of The Story?

**Chapter 8 : Fuuinn V »» End of The Story?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : *ngos-ngosan* minna... hah..hah saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter terakhir, tolong di baca dengan santai... *tepar**

 **Len : Dia kecapean**

 **Rin : Iya dia kecapean,**

 **Rui : *tiba-tiba nongol sambil baa toa colongan* Minna! Kashika-san sebenarnya punya pengumuman baru lho! Kashika-san punya cerita baru judulnya SM-**

 **Rei : *Nongol mendadak sambil bungkem mulut Rui* SSSTT! Nanti Readers gak jadi penasaran**

 **Rui : Oh iya! *teriak pake toa lagi* Minnaa! Rui gak jadi ngomong! Nanti Readers gak jadi penasaran!**

 **Rin & Len : *sweatdrop* Happy Reading Minna-san**

* * *

 **RIN POV**

* * *

Jam 11.45 A.M tinggal 15 menit lagi penyegelan akan dimulai, tapi kenapa mereka tidak datang-datang!? Aku sudah menunggu mereka, tapi belum datang-datang! Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku kesal, itu karena _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ belum datang semenjak mereka keluar rumah untuk menjemput keluarga yang berkaitan dengan Megurine Luka. Katanya sebentar ternyata lama banget. Aku melihat Len terbaring di lantai kamar kami yang terdapat symbol bintang. Kami bermaksud menyegel atau memusnahkan atau menenangkan, AAAARRRRGGGHHH! Apalah itu! Oke, kami akan menyegel Megurine Luka dan dua orang lainnya yang namanya hanya diketahui Len. Dari kemarin Len belum sadar, padahal keadaannya sudah pulih. Apa karena tubuh Len tidak kuat untuk menjadi penyegel sementara untuk tiga orang. Tentu saja dia tidak akan kuat, tubuhnya kecil kayak gitu.

Jika saja Megurine… _-san_ tidak meminta semua orang yang terlibat dengannya untuk menyegelnya, aku pasti akan menyegelnya sendirian. Aku ingin Len cepat-cepat kembali seperti semula. Dia memang kuat, pintar olahraga, karate sudah masuk sabuk hitam. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menjadi wadah penyegel bagi para arwah balas dendam? Apa lagi tiga orang? Sudah pasti aura para arwah akan mengganggu keseimbangan dalam tubuhnya.

KLEK!

'Akhirnya datang juga mereka!' pikirku saat pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , dan yang lainnya, aku menghela nafas. Dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk dari tadi, aku berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Tangan kananku menuding mereka, " _OSOI!_ Apa kalian tidak tahu sekarang hampir jam 12!? HAH! Aku hampir saja menyegel tiga orang itu sendirian! Apa kalian tidak tahu Len dan tiga orang itu menderita dalam satu tubuh!?" bentakku. Mereka langsung bengong, cih! Bukannya ke posisi masing-masing, malah bengong, "Jadi…. Jangan bengong aja! Ambil posisi BAKA!" bentakku lagi. Ups! Sepertinya aku kelewatan.

Sepontan semua orang yang ada di depan pintu kamar langsung mengambil posisi dengan mengelilingi Len. Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Mana mungkin, orang tua takut sama anak yang berumur 14 tahun? Dasar, setelah mengambil posisi, kami merapalkan mantra penyegelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya dari symbol bintang itu keluar. Menandakan kalau penyegelan sedang berlangsung, dengan ini tidak boleh ada orang yang keluar selama proses penyegelan berlangsung. Saat selesai merapalkan mantra segel, Luka dan dua orang lainnya keluar dari tubuh Len. Jadi ini tiga orang yang ada di tubuh Len. Megurine Luka, laki-laki yang mirip Gakuko tapi versi laki-laki, dan Luka versi laki-laki? Apa itu kembarannya? Entahlah, aku bisa tanya Len nanti. Aku melihat arwah Luka yang tersenyum bersama laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. Lalu aku melihat arwah laki-laki yang mirip Gakuko, dia diikat dengan tali yang…. Bercahaya? Tiba-tiba mulut laki-laki itu bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat. Aku mengikuti gerakan mulutnya di pikiranku, gerakan mulut itu mengatakan…. ' _Omaetachi kirai da!?_ ' aku terkejut, jadi ini yang membuat Len tidak kunjung sadar? _'Cepat segel kami! Sebelum dia kabur!'_ teriak Megurine…. _-san_ membuyarkan pikiranku.

Kami semua mengangguk, kami mengatakan kata terakhir saat proses penyegelannya hampir selesai, "Fuuinn!" ucap kami semua. Luka dan dua orang itu terhisap oleh guci yang kami siapkan di samping Len. _Tou-san_ buru-buru menutup guci itu sebelum tiga arwah itu kembali keluar. Dan cahaya langsung memancar di guci itu, tiba-tiba angin yang kuat langsung menghempaskan kami dan menghancurkan seisi kamarku dan Len. Lihat, sudah kubilang kamar ini akan butuh renovasi dari efek penyegelan ini. Sekarang kamarku hancur berantakan, untung ranjang kami tidak hancur, aku sempat memberi mantra pelindung. , "Ternyata penyegelan butuh tenaga yang banyak," ucap Akaiko-san, ibu Akaito-sensei dan Kaiko. "Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat tiga arwah disegel di guci yang sama," ucapku.

"Memangnya kau pernah menyegel?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada sedikit ketus, itu adalah nada yang paling tidak aku sukai. Aku langsung tersenyum merendahkan Mikuo,"Aku sudah berkali-kali menyegel arwah yang ingin balas dendam di sakolahku yang sebelumnya bersama Len," jawabku. Mikuo langsung diam, "Aku yakin, ini pertama kalinya kau menyegel arwah," sindirku ke Mikuo, dia langsung menggerutu gak jelas. Aku bersikap gak peduli padanya, dari pada duduk diam saja, lebih baik aku memindahkan Len di ranjangnya. Mungkin dia akan sadar 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Efek dari penyegelan memang mengerikan. "Jadi, gimana dengan kamar kami yang berantakan ini _Tou-san, Kaa-san_?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja kita akan merenovasinya, setidaknya kalian bisa tidur di ranjang kalian yang tidak hancur itu," jawab _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_.

Setelah selesai memindahkan Len, aku bermaksud untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk semuanya. Tiba-tiba, bajuku di tahan oleh tangan Len, sepertinya dia ingin aku di sampingnya, sifat manjanya mulai keluar. Haah…. Mau gimana lagi? "Hei Rin- _san_ kami mau pulang. Sebelum itu…. Kami ingin mengatakan terima kasih padamu dan Len- _san_. Tanpa kalian, mungkin kami sudah mati," kata Rei- _san_ yang entah sejak kapan ada di depanku. "Eh? Langsung pulang? Kalian tidak makan dulu? Penyegelan tadi 'kan menguras tenaga," ucapku. " _Sore wa…_. Kami sudah makan dan minum. Lily- _san_ dan Leon- _san_ menyiapkannya tadi di meja setelah proses penyegelan telah selesai," jawab Rui- _san_. Aku hanya ber-o-ria, "Kalian akan ke sekolah 'kan? Besok?" tanya Kaiko- _san_. Aku berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin, 2 atau 3 hari aku dan Len akan masuk sekolah, aku harus menemaninya, kalau tidak…. Mungkin dia akan ngambek," jawabku.

"Ini sudah berakhir 'kan? Kita tidak akan di ganggu sama hantu lagi 'kan?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Aku menyeringai, "Kau takut ya? Jika kau tidak mengganggu hantu mereka juga tidak akan mengganggumu," jawabku sambil menggodanya. "Hei aku ini serius tahu!" kata Mikuo kesal. Aku tertawa, "Sudah berakhir kok! Di sekolah kita, hantu yang aku dan Len lihat hanya Megurine Luka itu saja," jawabku dengan serius. "Hmm…. Rin- _san_ , _minna-san_ , kami minta maaf tentang kelakuan Gakupo- _jii-san_ ," kata Gakuko- _san_ mewakili keluarga Kamui. " _Sore wa…._ Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang salah 'kan Gakupo _-san_ ," ucapku membuat keluarga Kamui terkejut, lalu tersenyum. " _Arigato Gozaimasu,_ " kata keluarga Kamui. Semuanya langsung menghela nafas, apa orang tua mereka juga mendengar percakapan kami juga? Kok pada menghela nafas lega? Lupakan itu. Akhirnya keluarga Hatsune, Shion, Kamui, dan Kagene pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku melihat Len, dia tetap memegang bajuku, kalau begini caranya bagaimana bisa aku tidur?

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

 **Satu Tahun kemudian….**

 **[SMP SAKURA 07.30 A.M]**

* * *

Sudah satu tahun Len dan Rin sekolah di SMP Sakura tanpa ada masalah dengan dunia ghaib. Len dan Rin berteman dengan hantu yang baru-baru ini tinggal di SMP Sakura. Seperti kata Leon, tahun kemarin adalah tahun terakhir untuk pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Tapi Leon dan Lily sering keluar kota karena pekerjaan mereka. Jadi, Len dan Rin dititipkan ke keluarga Kagene yang merupakan kerabat jauh. Mereka merasa senang karena tidak harus pindah tahun ini, mereka bisa lulus di SMP Sakura yang mulai mereka sukai.

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Rin dan Len memasuki kelas baru mereka dengan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, 3-3 itu kelas baru mereka. Saat menggeser pintu kelas, mereka melihat wajah teman baru mereka dan teman mereka saat kelas 2 dulu. Dengan ekspresi senang, mereka menyapa teman baru maupun teman lama. " _Minna ohayou_!" sapa Rin bersemangat. " _Ohayou_ …," Len ikut menyapa. Semua yang di kelas pun membalas sapaan mereka. " _Ohayou_ Rin, Len!" mereka jadi terkenal karena menyelamatkan siswa-siswi dan guru yang hilang itu, walau mereka harus menutup mulut rapat-rapat tentang _Wizard Ghost_.

"Tidak jadi pindah nih…," sindir Kaiko dengan maksud bercanda. "Tentu saja tidak, _Tou-san_ , sudah berjanji," balas Rin. " _Yokatta_ …. Aku pernah berpikir, mungkin tidak akan seru jika Rin dan Len pindah," kata Rui. "Memangnya apa yang membuat kita seru?" tanya Len datar. "Kalian itu sebenarnya _easy going_ , cerewet kalau sudah dekat dengan teman, terus suka melucu," Rei menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Setidaknya ubahlah sikap kalian yang pendiam itu!" komentar Mikuo dengan nada perintah. " **Bukan urusan lo, Hatsune,** " kata Rin dan Len bersamaan dengan suara datar ditambah penekanan di setiap katanya. Mikuo langsung kicep, 'Dua orang ini _mood_ -nya gampang berubah,' pikirnya. "Makanya Mikuo, jangan coba-coba ngasih perintah ke Rin sama Len. Kalau lo di gebukin baru rasa lo," kata Gakuko membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

SREK! GRADAK! BRAK!

Suara tadi berasal dari Akaito _-sensei_. Karena membuka pintu terlalu kencang, pintu itu langsung lepas dari engselnya. "Ups…. _Sensei_ terlalu kencang, lupakan itu. Semuanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing!" kata Akaito _-sensei_. Semua murid pun langsung duduk di tempatnya. "Berdiri!" kata Mikuo yang menjabat ketua kelas untuk sementara. "Beri salam!" kata Mikuo lagi. " _Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!_ " kata semua murid. " _Ohayou_ , kalian boleh duduk," balas Akaito _-sensei_. Semua murid langsung duduk, "Tahun ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, Namaku Shion Akaito, panggil saja Akaito _-sensei_ ," kata Akaito.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Akaito _-sensei_. Rin dan Len mengangkat tangannya bersamaan. "Kalian berdua, apa yang ingin ditanyakan? Aku yakin pertanyaan kalian sama,". "Bagaimana dengan pintu yang _sensei_ rusak? Petugas sekolah pasti akan marah," tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan. Akaito _-sensei_ berpikir sejenak, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merusak pintu. Dalam sekejap suasana kelas langsung hening, ucapan Rin dan Len memang ada benarnya. Buktinya, petugas sekolah yang sedang lewat langsung berhenti di kelas Akaito _-sensei_. Itu cukup membuat Akaito _-sensei_ merinding, " **Akaito** ** _-sensei_** **…. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau merusak pintu. Kau harus merasakan akibatnya!** " kata petugas sekolah bernama Sakine Meiko. 'Gawatgawatgawat! Si _killer_ datang! Mati gue!' pikir Akaito _-sensei_. Tanpa basa-basi Akaito- _sensei_ di seret oleh Meiko ke luar kelas.

Dan yang para murid dengar adalah jeritan wali kelas mereka. Mereka pun mendapat pelajaran baru tentang petugas sekolah yang di beri julukan Si _killer_ itu : jangan membuat petugas sekolah marah kalau tidak ingin di hukum seperti wali kelas mereka. Rin dan Len menghela nafas, "Sudah berakhir ya?" tanya Rin kepada Len. Len mengangguk, "Dengan begini gak ada yang mengganggu kita bukan? Sekolah aman dari gangguan hantu pembalas dendam," jawab Len.

 _'_ _Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Aku akan membunuhnya! Kuhancurkan mereka sampai tidak ada yang tersisa!'_ Rin dan Len terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar tadi. "L-Len jangan bilang…," kata Rin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Len mengangguk, "Aku rasa…. Kita harus menenangkan hantu lagi…. Kenapa di sekolah ini banyak hantu yang balas dendam sih!" kata Len. Rui, Rei, Kaiko, Gakuko, dan Mikuo yang mendengarkan ucapan Len terkejut. "L-Len ada apa?" tanya Kaiko. "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tahu kekuatan spiritual kalian baru muncul. Walau kekuatan itu baru muncul, apa kalian bisa membantu kami sekali lagi?" jawab Len.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mikuo mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Kita harus menenangkan hantu lagi sebelum seseorang yang ada di sekolah ini celaka," jawab Rin. "Oh tidak…. Kita harus memburu hantu lagi!" gerutu Rei. "Bagaimana lagi? Cuma kita yang bisa menghentikan hantu itu," kata Rui. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini!" kata Gakuko yang sudah ada di luar kelas. Rin, Len, Rui, Rei, Kaiko, dan Mikuo mengangguk. Mereka pun mencari hantu pembalas dendan itu. Kira-kira, apa mereka bisa menenangkannya seperti _Wizard Ghost_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **Luka : gimana ? Suka? pada akhirnya gue ikutan di segel sama si banci terong**

 **Gakupo : Luka-sama seharusnya jangan bilang gitu~~ coba saja kalau hanya kita berdua yang di segel~~**

 **Luki : *Menyebarkan aura dark* Jangan pernah menggoda Aneeki banci terong!**

 **Gakupo : *ngacir* LUKA-SAMA NO AISHITERU DESUUU!  
**

 **Luki : GAKUPOOO! ngejar Gakupo sambil ngelemparin tuna raksasa***

 **Luka, Rin, & Len : *sweatdrop* Err... REVIEW PLEASE minna-san!**


End file.
